Masquerade
by Yoshiro Reiyu
Summary: Ah, sepertinya prediksinya salah. Si tuan putri dalam penyamaran itu tersenyum kecut dalan dunia imajinasinya. "Saya mengerti." Namun satu hal yang A-drei yakini, dirinya memang penipu yang rela menjual jiwa pada iblis. L-elfxFem!A-dreixChain


Masquerade © Yoshiro Reiyu

（Ｊｕｓｔ ｌｏｖｅ ｙｏｕ ｉｓｎ'ｔ ｅｎｏｕｇｈ）

Kakumeiki Valvrave and the characters is not mine!

AdoEruAdo

In additional, our beloved A-drei is a girl! :P

Warning: Gender Bender, OOC, AU-Modify Canon, Typo(s), etc

Flame tidak terima tapi kritik dan saran selalu saya terima :D

.

Summary : Mencintai seseorang tidak akan pernah berarti kalau orang itu tidak punya perasaan yang sama. Benarkah? / "…ka" "A-drei?"/ "A-DREI CEWEK? DEMI APA COBA?"/ "Nona manis, mungkin anda sedang sedikit linglung."/ "SAUDARA KANDUNG?" "X, tolong pukul kepalaku dengan apapun."

.

Dia adalah seorang muse, harusnya dia adalah seorang muse. Sumber inspirasi, dewi, sosok sempurna yang hanya ada dalam hayalan. Sumber imajinasi tiap seniman yang mengejar keindahan, dimanapun, kapanpun. Sosok yang memiliki semua yang diinginkan para wanita dan dicari oleh para pria –_semua_ orang. Kecantikan, keanggunan, keindahan, kehidupan, kebahagaian, ketulusan, keluguan, penuh daya tarik, proposional, kesempurnaan, semuanya.

Seharusnya… dia adalah seorang muse, atau Aphrodite yang dipuja kecantikannya oleh seluruh Yunani. Atau mungkin, Venus, yang dipuja oleh orang Romawi.

Ya…. Seharusnya, dia adalah si cantik yang jadi pujuaan.

"Beritahu aku kalau kau sudah selesai mandi."

Sayangnya dia bukan. Dia bukan muse, bukan Athena, bukan Venus, apalagi Aphrodite, atau mahluk-mahluk indah lainnya dalam cerita dongeng.

Walaupun ia sadar, sejak ia pertama kali bisa mengingat, hanya hal-hal itu yang terus ditekankan padanya. Tetapi, tetap saja dia bukan apa-apa selain seorang anak yang lahir ditengah intrik politik dalam negri yang membuatnya harus mengalami isolasi sejak baru lahir sampai umurnya sepuluh tahun.

"Hm," rintikan air yang jatuh dari lubang shower membasahi sekujur tubuhnya. Mengalir mengikuti lekuk tubuhnya yang sudah berubah dewasa.

Dia bukan apa-apa selain pembohong ulung dalam federasi pakta militer yang makin mengakar di negaranya sendiri. Dia hanya penipu yang menyamar dengan mengemban tugas mulia untuk menuntun pemerintahan lama kembali memimpin. Dan sebagai titik tombak revolusi di suatau hari nanti.

_Tugas mulia omong kosong._ A-drei –namanya, nama sandinya. Gadis yang baru genap delapan belas tahun itu membuka dua matanya setelah air shower tidak lagi menghujami mukanya yang nyaris seputih pualam.

Walau menurut silsilah kerajaan dia adalah seorang putri. A-drei tahu, dia tak lebih dari sekedar alat yang bisa digunakan keluarganya untuk mencapai sesuatu yang tidak pernah bisa mereka dapatkan. Dia hanya alat untuk kerajaan, dan setelah menyamar menjadi laki-laki untuk waktu lama di militer, A-drei tahu dia ditempatkan diposisi yang sama. Sekedar alat untuk memenangkan perang. Dia disiapkan untuk memenuhi kebutuhan perang.

_Takdir yang menyedihkan untukmu, tuan putri. _Kalimat sarkasme itu bermain-main dalam pikirannya. Ah, benar sekali. Takdir yang menyedihkan untuk hidup.

Bersyukur di sini dia bisa jadi _pemberontak _yang manis.

"Demi Lise, aku hanya ingin balas dendam."

.

Selesai dengan kegiatan tiap paginya di kamar mandi, A-drei mengetuk pintu kamar mandi dari dalam. Dua-tiga-dua, begitu riteme ketukannya. Tidak perlu menunggu lama, pintu kamar mandi itu terbuka. Sosok teman sekamarnya dan pasangan latihnya sudah muncul di depan pintu dengan sebagian kepala ditutupi handuk.

"Lima menit lebih lama dari biasanya." Pemuda yang seumurannya dengan itu bergumam setengah kesal. Rambut silver yang masih berantakan kelihatan mencuat dari balik handuk.

A-drei, si tuan putri yang telah membuang gelarnya di depan muka ayahnya, si gadis manis yang menyamar menjadi laki-laki dan bagian dari perfection army itu melangkah keluar dengan kemeja panjang warna putih, celana bahan yang juga putih dan handuk menyampir di pundaknya.

"Bukan masalah kan?" Wanita yang sudah kembali dalam samarannya itu menjawab dengan suara baritone khas laki-laki. Dua manik magenta dalam matanya menyipit sedikit, "langka melihatmu se-_kacau_-ini di pagi hari."

"Bukan urusanmu juga." Sepasang mata milik mereka beradu sebelum L-elf –nama teman sekamarnya –masuk ke kamar mandi dan menutup pintu.

Senyum tipis dan sorot sendu membayangi mata A-drei begitu pintu kamar mandi di tutup. "Maa… sebagai sesama _alat_ aku hanya ingin kita bisa saling menggunakan L-elf." Ia melirih pelan, lalu tertawa sinis pada dirinya sendiri.

_Sejak kapan kau berubah sedramatis ini A-drei? _Batinnya bertanya sedih. Setengah isinya menyidir, mempermainkan perasaannya. Andaikan dia bisa hiperbolis, mungkin A-drei akan dengan senang hati menyatakan kalau dia adalah Drama Queen terbaik dalam sejarah. Hidupnya benar-benar seperti dalam film; penuh problematika, ikatan yang tidak terbalas, kisah-kisah kerajaan…. Ah… Drama Queen memang kualifikasi terbaik untuknya.

.

Pagi itu, dia dipanggil, oleh Kolonel Cain. Atasan sekaligus orang yang paling ia waspadai di militer. Satu-satunya pria di kesatuan militer Dorssia yang paling tidak ingin ia dekati tapi naasnya harus terus ia tempeli supaya bisa mendapat sedikit informasi tentang Liselotte.

_The crowned princess, _adik kecilnya.

"Ada satu lagi royalis yang ketahuan," lagi-lagi di pagi itu, sebelum ia sempat membuka pintu ruangan Kolonel Cain, seseorang menepuk bahunya. Seorang wanita –Kriemhild, atasannya di militer. Pengasuhnya di wilayah kerajaan. Salah satu pengikut setia pemerintahan lama yang paling professional dalam menyamarkan diri di kemiliteran.

Wanita itu menatapnya dengan pandangan tanpa ekspresi, "kalau kau mengerti maksudku," mendengar itu, A-drei mengangguk. Langsung paham akan situasi dan alasannya dipanggil kali ini. Salah satu tes kesetiaannya yang terus-terusan dilakukan selama beberapa tahun terakhir ini.

Melakukan eksekusi mati pada semua royalis yang ditemukan _menyusup_ di militer.

Tangan Kriemhild masih bertahan di pundaknya. Jemari putih si mayor memainkan ujung rambut bawahannya yang masih basah. "Katakan saja kau mendapat tugas dariku dan pergi bersama H-neun." Jemari wanita itu lalu menyentuh pipinya. Dengan sengaja menekan bahan plastik yang membentuk mukanya.

"Kapan kau akan berhenti, _Hime-mimi yo_." bisikan lembut dengan banyak tekanan itu tak ayal membuat kerutan di dahi A-drei muncul. Ditepisnya tangan Kriemhild dalam sekali gerakan.

Sekarang, dua maniknya yang berwarna magenta beradu pandang dengan milik Kriemhild. "_Watashi ga hime-sama dewa arimasen._" Suara khas perempuan dengan tone lembut namun penuh penekanan keluar dari bibir A-drei."_Hime-sama wa tada hitotsu, Lise da yo._" Dan si pemilik nama sandi A-3 itu mengakhiri kalimatnya dengan senyum samar.

Ekspresi di wajah Kriemhild mengeras setelah mendengar pengakuan A-drei soal status pribadinya. Akan tetapi wanita itu memilih diam dan tidak menyahuti jawaban A-drei yang sangat tidak sesuai dengan keinginannya.

'Pria' berambut putih itu kemudian berbalik menghadap pintu ruangan Cain untuk yang kedua kalinya. Dari sisi bahu kanannya ia menatap Kriemhild yang masih mematung di tempat.

"Na, Kriemhild-sama, saya akan bicara dengan anda lagi nanti." Suara tenang yang terkesan wibawa kali ini muncul. "Saya punya tugas dari Kolonel Cain saat ini, _shitsureishimasu_."

Dan mendengar itu, Kriemhild di belakangnya hanya bisa diam. Bisu mendadak mendengar ucapan A-drei yang terkesan tidak peduli dan setengah menyindirnya untuk pergi.

_Apa yang sudah mereka lakukan padamu, tuan putri?_

.

Sejak pertama kali bertemu pria itu ketika umurnya delapan tahun. A-drei tahu Pria itu licik, hanya dari sekali melihat wajahnya A-drei bisa menyimpulkan itu dengan baik. Bahkan dimasa kepolosan masih menomorsatui sifatnya, ia tahu Cain bukan jenis orang yang baik untuk dijadikan teman. Terutama jadi musuh. Tidak mengenal pria itu adalah satu-satunya hal terbaik yang bisa A-drei pikirkan.

"Anda ingin bertemu dengan saya, Kolonel?" setelah memberi hormat, dia bertanya sopan –hanya sebagai formalitas. Bagaimanapun dia sudah tahu kemana arah jalan pembicaraan dengan Cain ini akan berujung.

"Ya, A-drei." Sebuah senyum menyapanya. Dan A-drei memposisikan tubuhnya dalam keadaan siap. Sikap tegap khas militer. "Ada sebuah tugas untukmu. Sebuah tes kecil lebih tepatnya."

_Tes kecil? Yang keberapa kali ya?_ Ia membatin, sinis. Mana bagian kecil dari kegiatan mengeksekusi manusia yang tidak tahu apa-apa? Dan kapan dia lulus tes yang sudah dimulai sejak umurnya dua belas tahun itu?

"Tapi," pria berseragam militer itu berdiri dari kursinya. Seulas senyum muncul, "wajahmu agak pucat hari ini…" dia berujar, setengah bergumam, lalu berjalan ke arah A-drei. "Kurasa, kita bisa lakukan tes itu lain kali."

Tangan besar Cain menangkup wajahnya. "Aku punya urusan yang lebih penting denganmu." Dan jemari kasar itu mengusap bagian kanan pipinya.

Lalu dengan sedikit merendahkan kepala, bibir mereka bertemu. Singkat tapi penuh penekanan dalam lumatan di atas bibirnya.

Pemilik sandi A-3 itu diam, membiarkan sebelah tangan Cain yang kemudian merambati pinggulnya. "Ya, Kolonel."

Ah, sepertinya prediksinya salah. Si tuan putri dalam penyamaran itu tersenyum kecut dalan dunia _imajinasinya_.

"Saya mengerti." Namun satu hal yang A-drei yakini, dirinya adalah penipu yang rela menjual jiwa pada iblis.

.

Dia kembali setelah jam malam lewat dua menit di asrama militer tempatnya tinggal. Berarti, jam 11.02 PM. A-drei masuk ke kamar dengan sebagian tubuh ngilu dan kepala pusing. Bibirnya yang biasa kemerahan kini lebih pucat dari warna pualam yang mewarnai patung kapal mini miliknya.

"Berada di luar kamar asrama lewat jam malam adalah pelanggaran." Dan begitu sampai ke dalam kamar, L-elf menegurnya. Dengan wajah menekuk dan bibir membentuk satu garis lurus kaku yang biasa.

'Pria' manis itu menghela nafas pelan. "Aku tahu." Jawabnya lesu. Dari sudut mata melirik sedikit wajah L-elf yang kelihatan kesal. Well, kalau salah satu mereka berbuat salah maka dua-duanya akan menanggung akibat, jadi wajar saja kalau L-elf malam ini kelihatan kesal.

"Aku dapat dispensasi khusus dari Kolonel," ia kemudian menjawab. Membela diri dan berharap pandangan kesal itu tidak terus-terusan diarahkan padanya.

Hening.

"Kemarilah." Beberapa lama kemudian, suara L-elf kembali terdengar. Kali ini lebih lembut.

A-drei menurut. Dengan sekali gerakan langsung berdiri dan berjalan pelan ke arah tempat tidur L-elf yang bersebrangan dengan miliknya. Begitu jaraknya tak sampai beberapa inchi dengan si pemilik iris biru gelap itu. L-elf menarik tangannya.

Sukses membuat tubuhnya limbung dan jatuh dalam pelukan si rambut silver. Sepasang tangan L-elf langsung memeluk tubuhnya erat. Kemudian berbisik ke telinganya, "aku tidak suka kalau kau dekat dengan Cain."

Rasanya seperti di pukul dengan palu waktu mendengar bisikan L-elf.

Ragu-ragu, dipeluknya balik si pemuda albino. _'Anata no tame da, baka L-elf.'_ Dan dalam hatinya A-drei meringis nyeri

_-First Chapter: Dialy-_

_-END-_


End file.
